I Touch Myself
by just-another-generic-emo-kid
Summary: Sasuke likes watching. And touching. Sasunaru.


I Touch Myself

Sasuke dropped onto his bed unceremoniously. He took off his headband and ran a hand through his hair. The mission he had just returns from was not simple or even quick; he had been gone for nearly two weeks and had been in cramped quarters with three other shinobi. Needless to say, Sasuke was a little frustrated at his lack of alone time. Or his lack of Naruto watching time.

Oh, yes, Sasuke did enjoy watching the idiot. Enjoyed watching him bend over when he dropped something or when Naruto was under him when the trained or when he sucked down ramen in a rapid, fluent motion…

Mm, oh right. So yes, watching Naruto was a favorite past time of Konoha's resident avenger. But Sasuke's favorite time to watch Naruto was when the blonde was training in what he thought was solitude. Sasuke often found himself sitting in a tree, suppressing his chakra, along with other areas of his body, as he watched his moron train. No, it wasn't stalking, it was love. Really, Sakura had many a time explained the difference as the raven didn't even pretend to pay attention, much more content to surreptitiously watch Naruto eat an ice cream cone.

By this time, back in reality, Sasuke had a hand at the zip of his pants, fingering the zipper and occasionally pressing down to create small amounts of friction.

Back in Sasuke's mind, he was imagining Naruto training. This was the best time to watch Naruto. The determination and ferocity really came out when he was training alone. Naruto's goal to become the greatest shinobi ever was something strived for constantly and so was not lax when he trained, forcing himself further and further until he couldn't go anymore, but he still did, anyway. And the sight of Naruto sprawled out on the ground, panting and glistening with sweat, after shedding some of his clothes wasn't exactly an awful sight to behold. But really, the look in Naruto's gorgeous blue eyes when he was training was incomparable to anything Sasuke had ever witnessed.

Sasuke's hands finally pulled down the zipper of his pants and delved inside both the pants and underwear underneath. He gripped is dick, lightly moving his fist up and down.

Seeing Naruto fall asleep after training was something Sasuke had only ever witnessed twice, as usually the blonde had at least enough energy to get his sexy ass home before passing out. The first time it had happened, Sasuke had been captivated by Naruto's face. The way his pink lips glistened, slightly spread as the blonde breathed softly and how his eyelashes fluttered against his flushed cheeks was truly enough fodder for wet dreams for a good, happy, sated years, at least. His blonde hair blowing in the light breeze and his bare chest moving up and down, his rosy nipple peaked and wet with sweat was enough for a few more years-worth of fantasies. Or maybe, Sasuke was obsessive….? No, Naruto was just that beautiful, not that Sasuke would ever admit it, when Naruto was conscious, at least.

Sasuke's hands reached down to twist and massage his balls before sliding back up to his shaft and stroking, images of blue eyes and sunny hair dancing behind his closed eyes.

The second time had been when Naruto's knees had given out after some intense training and the blonde had passed out as soon as his face hit the soft, war grass underneath him. The only thing was, his ass had been sticking in the air. Enough said, right?

Sasuke's thumb swiped over the head of his cock and then the doorbell rang. And Sasuke was going to chidori whoever it was all the way to the Sand Village and back.

"Hey, bastard! C'mon, I'll let you buy me ramen!" Naruto's voice called through the door.

Sasuke sighed and pulled himself together, well mostly he pulled his hand off his dick and out of his pants. He stood and walked over to the door.

"How did you know I was home? Hn, never mind I don't think I even want to know." Sasuke growled, pulling the blonde into his apartment with his clean hand. He pinned Naruto against the wall, grinding his hard-on against Naruto's hip.

Sasuke could just feel Naruto's grin.

"Thinking about Sakura, Sasuke. Or maybe Ino. Itachi, perhaps?"

Sasuke bit Naruto's ear and earned a gasp and whimper as his soothed it with his tongue.

"Shut up. You're gonna fix it before I get you anything, especially ramen." Sasuke paused, pressing kisses to Naruto's neck and jaw until he reached the opposite ear." Go to my room and by the time I get there, your clothes had better be gone."

"Che, sure, bastard," Naruto snorted," What do you have to do that's more important than doing me?"

"None of your business."

"Hmm, can I be seme, since I have to wait and all-"

"Not a chance, idiot." Sasuke responded, pinching Naruto's very fine ass." Now go."

Naruto grumbled slightly but walked away.

Sasuke smirked. He didn't actually have anything to do, but he did enjoy watching Naruto from behind.

-

A/N: Oooh, I can't believe I wrote that. Guys, I don't usually do masturbation fics, I promise. I just, that song. I Touch Myself is so good. Urgh.


End file.
